The Last Aca-Party of the Year
by KatRose4382
Summary: Chloe is feeling down at her last ever aca-event, that is until somebody comes along and takes her mind off of it.


**Title: Last Aca-Party of the Year**

**Pairing: Stacie/Chloe**

**Rating: T for Tease**

**Prompt: If yes could you please write some about Stacie & Chloe? Like on a party and they are drunk and go all the way?**

**Summary: Chloe is feeling down at her last aca-event, someone comes along to make her feel better.**

It was the party to end all parties. Hosted by Justin and Tommy to single the end of the a cappella season, it was the biggest a cappella event (outside the ICCA's) of the year. The party was being held in the empty out pool that had been the host of most of the events during the year, and it was packed. The party had expanded as other non-aca-people found out about the event. They might be a bunch of singing nerds but they sure knew how to throw a party.

The most rambunctious group at the party were the Bellas, they were still riding on their high of winning the ICCA nationals; a fact that they kept rubbing in the Trebles' faces. However a certain red head wasn't quite enjoying the night as much as she should. She knew that she should be on top of the world, her and Aubrey had led the team to victory and had successfully made up for the disastrous incident from the previous nationals but for some strange reason she just couldn't get into the vibe of the party. Therefore she had decided rather then bring everybody else down she decided to just sit on the edge of the pool and watch the events proceed beneath her.

She was hoping that the copious amounts of alcohol that she was consuming was going to eradicate her inhibitions enough that she'd at least join the pulsing mass of dancing bodies in the crowd below./ However she was up to her third drink in a seemingly short amount of time and so far no such luck. She wanted to enjoy her night, and be the life of the party that she was known for, but she couldn't get the fact that this was going to be her last a cappella event before graduation.

From her post above the crowd she could see the rest of the Bellas having a blast: Aubrey was dancing with Unicycle, a fact that brought a smile to the other senior's face. Beca was dancing with Jesse, Lily was dancing with Bumper (who had returned because the contract with John Mayer had turned out to be some elaborate prank) and Cynthia-Rose was dancing with a girl from the BU Harmonics.

Chloe had been lost in her crowd watching that she hadn't noticed that somebody had taken a seat next her until she saw a cup being handed to her. The red head looked up to Stacie sitting next to her holding the cup.

"You looked like you could use some company," Stacie said as Chloe took the cup out of her friend's hand.

"I was just enjoying watching the crowd; it's interesting what you can notice from afar."

"True, but you should be down there in the midst of it all, not up here by yourself. What's got you down; you're normally up in everybody's business"

Chloe smiled at the statement, it was true normally by now she had made several people uncomfortable by getting into the personal space. She had also by now spotted the person that she was planning on going home with.

"Just don't feel it tonight," she replied with a shrug."

"Screw that Chloe," Stacie replied standing up and grabbing the red head's hand pulling the girl to her feet. "I'm going to make you enjoy your last big aca-party if it's the last thing I do." With that she started dragging the shorter girl back into the pool.

When the finally made it to the centre of the "dance floor" Stacie wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. As the music flowed from the speakers the two girls started moving in tandem, a sensual push and pull that moved in time with the bass. It wasn't long before they were lost in the music and the feel of the other against them not noticing the looks they were getting from the people closest to them.

It was a couple of hours later, the crowd had thinned a bit, the alcohol had started to run out and a number of couples were in various stages of hooking up all around the pool. Chloe and Stacie were two such people, Chloe currently had Stacie's back pressed up against the wall of the pool, her mouth attached to the taller girl's neck and her hand squeezing Stacie's chest.

Stacie had her fingers entwined in Chloe's hair, her nails scraping against the red head's scalp. This action caused Chloe to bite down on the soft skin beneath her lips, earning her a moan from the taller girl. Stacie pulled Chloe's face back up in line with hers and pressed a bruising kiss on the shorter girl's lips. With Chloe's momentary loss of control, Stacie flipped them over so she now had the red head pressed against the wall. Her hands travelled down Chloe's front, down and around to the small of her back, finally stopping on the girl's ass. Stacie placed her thigh in between the shorter girl's legs and pulled her against her.

The sudden rush of arousal hit Chloe hard and her legs gave out slightly as she moaned into Stacie's mouth. She pulled away from the taller girl, her blue eyes clouded in lust, "maybe we should move this elsewhere?"

Stacie nodded in response and pressed her lips back against Chloe briefly before pulling away and once again grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her towards the way out.

It took the girls over an hour to make it back to Stacie's dorm room. A trip that normally would have only taken 15 minutes, however the girls kept getting distracted resulting in a number of make-out sessions against various buildings around the campus.

When they finally made it to the taller girl's dorm room, Chloe pushed her up against the door, her hands travelling up under Stacie's shirt and her mouth biting, sucking kissing all along her neck.

"Chloe," Stacie moaned, she was finding it hard to locate her room key with the red head's hands and mouth everywhere. "Uh… Chloe?"

A hum was the only response that Stacie got from the shorter girl.

"I… uh… need…"

"Yes?"

"Oh… god! I need to get the key" she rushed out in one breath.

"Oh" Chloe replied stepping away slightly to allow the younger girl open the door; which didn't take long now that she had blood flowing to her brain again.

The two girls burst through the door once again attached at the lips, making the short trip to girl's bed discarding clothes as the went; finally collapsing onto the bed in a mess of wandering hands, mouths and tangled legs.


End file.
